1. Technical Field
The present technical field relates to a method of manufacturing a narrow diaphragm or a thin diaphragm used in various audio and video devices, and also relates to a loudspeaker, an electronic apparatus, and a device each of which includes the narrow or thin diaphragm.
2. Background Art
Conventional loudspeaker diaphragms are used in cone-type electrodynamic loudspeakers and have the shape of a circle or a rectangle with an aspect ratio of 5 or less. These diaphragms are manufactured from paper which is made from wood or non-wood pulp. In the paper-making step, a filler and an impregnant are added to the pulp. The filler content is controlled to be not more than 20 wt % or so.